CL
cl ???? * pt: abr centilitro * en: abbr * centilitro =cl. 1= * sub * cla- ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ clasma; -clase; -clasta; clastic =clac!= * interj =claccamento= * sub =claccar= * v =cladio= * sub =cladismo= * sub =cladistic= * adj =cladomania= * sub =cladonia= * sub =claffo= * sub * clam ???? * 1. adv secretly; 2. prep without the knowledge of, unknown to =clamar= * v * clamar ???? * pt: v clamar * en: v to cry out, exclaim * ◊ clamor, acclamar; declamar; exclamar; proclamar; reclamar =clamator= * sub =clamor= * sub * clamor ???? * pt: n clamor * en: n clamor (* loud shout or shouting) * ◊ clamorose =clamorose= * adj * clamorose ???? * pt: adj clamoroso/a * en: adj clamorous * clamorosemente ???? * pt: adv clamorosamente =clan= * sub * clan ???? * pt: n clã, tribo, grei, partido * en: n clan =clandestin= * adj * clandestin ???? * pt: adj clandestino/a * en: adj clandestine * ◊ clandestinitate =clandestinitate= * sub * clandestinitate ???? * pt: n clandestinidade * en: n clandestineness * clandestinmente ???? * pt: adv clandestinamente =clanic= * adj =claque= * sub * claque ???? * pt: n claque [F * en: n Theat. claque =claqueur= * sub =clar= * adj * clar ???? * en: adj clear (1. free from impurities or cloudiness; 2. not obscure or vague); * (verde, gris, etc. ) clar light (green, grey, etc.) * ◊ clarino; claritate; clarette-claretto; clarar-declarar; exclarar; clarificar-clarification, clarificator; clarobscuro etc.; clarividente etc.; clara * -clar ???? * pt: adj claro * en: abbr -calar =Clara= * sub n pr =clara= * sub * clara¹ ???? * pt: n clara (do ovo) * en: n white-of-egg; also: glair * Clara² ???? * pt: nprf Clara * en: nprf Clare * ◊ Clarissa =clarabella= * sub =clarar= * v * clarar ???? * pt: v aclarar, esclarecer * en: v to clarify (1. to clear, purify; 2. to explain) =clarette= * adj * clarette ???? * pt: adj pálido, claro * en: adj pale, light-colored =claretto= * sub * claretto ???? * pt: n vinho tinto claro (do Sul da França) * en: n light red wine (of Southern France); also: claret =clariera= * sub =clarificante= * adj =clarificar= * v * clarificar ???? * pt: v clarificar * en: v to clarify (* to purify) =clarification= * sub * clarification ???? * pt: n clarificação (1. acção de esclarecer; 2. purificar) * en: n clarification (* action of purifying) =clarificator= * sub * clarificator ???? * pt: n clarificador * en: n clarifier =clarinettista= * sub * clarinettista ???? * pt: n clarinete (musico que toca o clarinete) * en: n clarinettist =clarinetto= * sub * clarinetto ???? * pt: n clarinete (instrumento musical de sopro) * en: n clarinet =clarinista= * sub =clarino= * sub * clarino ???? * pt: n Mus. clarim * en: n Mus. clarino, clarion * ◊ clarinetto-clarinettista =Clarissa= * sub n pr =clarissa= * sub * clarissa ???? * pt: n clarissa, clarista * en: n R.C.Ch. Clare, Clarist nun * Clarissa ???? * pt: nprf Clarisse * en: nprf Clarissa; * clarissa R.C.Ch. Clare, Clarist nun =claritate= * sub * claritate ???? * pt: n claridade, clareza, alvura, esplendor * en: n clarity, clearness =clarividente= * adj * clarividente ???? * pt: adj clarividente * en: adj clear-sighted, discerning * ◊ clarividentia =clarividentia= * sub * clarividentia ???? * pt: n clarividência * en: n clear-sightedness, discernment =clarkia= * sub * clarmente ???? * pt: adv claramente =claro= * sub =clarobscuro= * sub * clarobscuro ???? * pt: n claro-escuro * en: n chiaroscuro * -clase ???? * en: n in compounds -clase, -clasia (* breaking, breaking up, splitting) * ◊ orthoclase etc. =clasma= * sub * clasma ???? * en: n fragment =classamento= * sub =classar= * v * classar ???? * pt: v classificar * en: v to class, classify =classe= * sub * classe ???? * pt: n classe (1. grupo de indivíduos ou coisas do mesmo estado "classe social", "classe de animais ou plantas"; 2. "classe da escola") * en: n I. class (1. group of individuals or things of the same status; also: “social class”; “class of animals or plants”; 2. “class in school”); II. classroom * ◊ classic; classar; classificar =classic= * adj * classic ???? * pt: adj clássico/a * en: adj classic, classical (1. of the first rank or authority; 2. belonging to Greek or Latin antiquity) * ◊ classicismo; pseudoclassic etc.; classico =classicisar= * v =classicismo= * sub * classicismo ???? * pt: n classicismo * en: n classicism (1. adherence to classical style; 2. classical turn of expression) =classicistic= * adj =classico= * sub * classico ???? * pt: n 1. clássico * en: n 1. classic (* writer or work of the first rank and of acknowledged excellence); 2. Art classicist =classificabile= * adj * classificabile ???? * pt: adj classificável * en: adj classifiable =classificar= * v * classificar ???? * pt: v classificar * en: v to classify * ◊ classificabile; classification; classificator =classification= * sub * classification ???? * pt: n classificação * en: n classification =classificator= * sub * classificator ???? * pt: n classificador * en: n classifier =classificatori= * adj * -clasta ???? * en: n in compounds -clast (* breaker, smasher) * ◊ iconoclasta etc. =clastic= * adj * clastic ???? * pt: adj clastico/a, quebrado/a * en: adj clastic (1. as in “clastic models”; 2. Petrography) =clastomania= * sub =claude= * adj * claude ???? * pt: adj claudicante, coxo, manco * en: adj limping, lame * ◊ claudicar =claudeporta= * sub =clauder= * v * clauder ???? * pt: v fechar * en: v to close (1. to shut, stop up; 2. to bring to an end) * ◊ clausura-clausurar; clause-clauso-clausula; concluder; excluder; includer: occluder; recluder =claudibile= * adj =claudicante= * adj =claudicar= * v * claudicar ???? * pt: v claudicar, coxear, manquejar * en: v to limp * ◊ claudication =claudication= * sub * claudication ???? * pt: n (acto de) coxear, manquejar * en: n (act of) limping; limp * claus- ???? * en: abbr clauder =clause= * adj * clause ???? * pt: adj 1. fechado; * 2. terminado, completo * en: adj 1. close, closed; 2. finished, completed =clausibile= * adj =clausilia= * sub =clauso= * sub * clauso ???? * pt: n fechado (espaço fechado) * en: n enclosure (* enclosed space) =claustral= * adj * claustral ???? * pt: adj claustral * en: adj cloistral =claustrar= * v * claustrar ???? * en: v to cloister =claustro= * sub * claustro ???? * pt: n claustro * en: n cloister (1. covered passage running around the inner court of a monastery; 2. convent or monastery) * ◊ claustral; claustrar; claustrophobia etc. =claustrophobe= * sub =claustrophobia= * sub * claustrophobia (-ía) ???? * pt: n [Psicopat. claustrofobia * en: n Psychopathol. claustrophobia =claustrophobic= * adj =claustrophobo= * sub =clausula= * sub * clausula ???? * pt: n Lei clausula * en: n Law clause =clausura= * sub * clausura ???? * pt: n clausura 1. espaço fechado; 2. (acto de) fechar; * en: n i. enclosure (* enclosed space); 2. (act of) closing, ending; * 3. Parl. closure, cloture =clausurar= * v * clausurar ???? * pt: v clausurar * en: v 1. to enclose (a field, etc.); 2. to conclude, terminate; 3. Parl. to closure =clava= * sub =clavar= * v * clavar ???? * pt: v cravar * en: v to nail (* to fix or fasten with nails) =clavaria= * sub =clave= * sub * clave ???? * pt: n 1. chave (instrumento para abrir ou fechar); 2. Tecnol. chave inglesa; 3. Elect. tomada 4. tecla (dum piano, orgão, etc.) * en: n 1. key (* instrument that locks and unlocks); 2. Techn. wrench; 3. Mus. clef; 4. Mus. stop (of a wind instrument); 5. key (of a piano, organ, etc.); * clave anglese monkey wrench; * clave (de contacto) Elec. contact plug or pin; * clave de violino Mus. G or treble or violin clef; * clave de basso , clave de fa Mus. F or base clef; * clave (a vite, a tubo, etc.) (screw, pipe, etc.) wrench * ◊ claviero; clavicula; subclavio; autoclave; conclave; clavicymbalo etc.; clavichordio etc. =clavero= * sub * clavero ???? * pt: n craveiro (fabricante ou vendedor de cravos, pregos) * en: n nailer, nail-smith =clavichordio= * sub =clavicula= * sub * clavicula ???? * pt: n clavícula * en: n collar-bone, clavicle * ◊ clavicular =clavicular= * adj * clavicular ???? * pt: adj Anat. clavicular * en: adj Anat. clavicular =clavicymbalo= * sub * clavicymbalo (-cím-) ???? * pt: n clavicimbalo * en: n clavecin, harpsichord =claviera= * sub * claviera ???? * pt: n molde para pregos, cravos * en: n nail mold =claviero= * sub * claviero ???? * pt: n teclado (de um piano, computador, etc.) * en: n keyboard, clavier; also: manual (of an organ) =claviforme= * adj =clavo= * sub * clavo ???? * pt: n cravo, prego * en: 1. nail, tack; 2. Pathol. boil; 3.Spices clove * ◊ clavero; claviera; clavar-inclavar-inclavatura; laticlavo etc. * claxon ???? * pt: n claxon [A =claytonia= * sub =clearing= * sub * clearing ???? * pt: n clearing [A * en: n Com. clearing =clearinghouse= * sub * clearinghouse ???? * pt: n clearinghouse [A * en: n Com. clearinghouse =cleistogame= * adj =cleistogamia= * sub =cleistogamic= * adj =cleistogramma= * sub =clematis= * sub =clemente= * adj * clemente ???? * pt: adj clemente * en: adj clement * ◊ clementia; inclemente-inclementia =clementia= * sub * clementia ???? * pt: n clemência * en: n clemency =clementina= * sub =clementiniero= * sub =clepsydra= * sub * clepsydra ???? * pt: n clepsidra (relógio de água) * cleptomana ???? * pt: n cleptómana =cleptomane= * adj * cleptomane ???? * pt: adj cleptómano/a =cleptomania= * sub * cleptomania ???? * pt: n cleptomania =cleptomano= * sub * cleptomano ???? * pt: n cleptómano =clerical= * adj * clerical ???? * pt: adj clerical * en: adj clerical (* pertaining to the clergy) =clericalismo= * sub * clericalismo ???? * pt: n clericalismo * en: n clericalism * clericalmente ???? * pt: adv clericalmente =clericato= * sub * clericato ???? * pt: n clericato * en: n clerical rank, clericate =clerico= * sub * clerico ???? * pt: n clérigo * en: n cleric, clergyman * ◊ clericato; clerical-clericalismo, anticlerical-anticlericalismo =clero= * sub * clero ???? * pt: n clero * en: n clergy * ◊ clerico =clethra= * sub =clic= * sub =clic!= * interj =cliccar= * v =clic-clac= * sub =clic-clac!= * interj =clichar {sj}= * v =cliché= * sub * cliché ???? * pt: n cliché [F * en: n I. cliché (1. mat, stereotype matrix; 2. trite phrase); II. Photog. negative =cliente= * sub * cliente ???? * pt: n cliente * en: n I. client (1. Antiq.; 2. as in “lawyer’s client”); II. customer * ◊ clientela =clientela= * sub * clientela ???? * pt: n clientela * en: n 1. Hist. patronage (* protection given by a patron to his client); 2. clientele (* body of clients or customers) =clientelismo= * sub =climacteric= * adj =climacterio= * sub =climate= * sub * climate ???? * pt: n clima * en: n climate * ◊ climatic; climatisar-climatisation; acclimatar-acclimatation; climatologia etc. =climatic= * adj * climatic ???? * pt: adj climático/a * en: adj climatic * climaticamente ???? * pt: adv climaticamente =climatisar= * v * climatisar ???? * pt: v climatizar * en: v to air-condition =climatisation= * sub * climatisation ???? * pt: n climatização * en: n air-conditioning =climatisator= * sub =climatogramma= * sub =climatologia= * sub * climatologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n climatologia * en: n climatology * ◊ climatologic =climatologic= * adj * climatologic ???? * pt: adj climatológico/a * en: adj climatological * climatologicamente ???? * pt: adv climatologicamente =climatologista= * sub * climatologista ???? * pt: n climatologista =climatologo= * sub * climatologo ???? * pt: n climatologista =climatopathologia= * sub =climatotherapia= * sub =climax= * sub * clin- ???? * en: n in compounds and derivatives * ◊ clinic; clinica; clinometro etc.; isocline etc. =clinar= * v * clinar ???? * pt: v inclinar * en: v to droop, sink * ◊ declinar; inclinar; reclinar =clinic= * adj * clinic ???? * pt: adj clínico/a * en: adj clinical (* used or performed in a sickroom) =clinica= * sub * clinica ???? * pt: n clínica * en: n clinic (1. practical instruction of medical students at the bedside of a patient; 2. place for the medical treatment of certain people or diseases) * clinicamente ???? * pt: adv clinicamente =clinico= * sub =clinker= * sub =clinographo= * sub =clinometro= * sub * clinometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n clinómetro * en: n clinometer =clinopodio= * sub =clinoscopio= * sub =clintonia= * sub =clip= * sub =clipper= * sub =clique= * sub * clique ???? * pt: n clique [F * en: n clique, coterie =clitocybe= * sub * clitoride ???? * pt: n clitóris, clitóride =clitoridectomia= * sub =clitoris,clitoride= * sub =clitorismo= * sub =clivia= * sub =clivicola= * sub =clivina= * sub =cloaca= * sub * cloaca (-á-) ???? * pt: n cloaca * en: n cloaca (1. sewer; 2. Zool.) * ◊ cloacal =cloacal= * adj * cloacal ???? * pt: adj cloacal * en: adj cloacal =clon= * sub * clon ???? * pt: n clone =clonage= * sub * clonage ???? * pt: n clonagem =clonal= * adj =clonar= * v * clonar ???? * pt: v clonar =clonation= * sub * clonation ???? * pt: n clonagem =clonic= * adj =clonus= * sub =close reading= * sub =clown= * sub * clown ???? * pt: n clown [A (palhaço) * en: n clown * ◊ clownesc =clowneria= * sub =clownesc= * adj * clownesc ???? * pt: adj palhaçada * en: adj clownish =club= * sub * club ???? * pt: n club [A * en: n club (as in “tennis club, literary club, etc.”) * ◊ clubista =clubista= * sub * clubista ???? * pt: n clubista (membro de um club) * en: n club member =clucca= * sub =cluccar= * v =cluniacense= * adj =cluniacense= * sub =clysma= * sub =clyster= * sub * clyster ???? * pt: n clister * en: n enema, injection, clyster